Happy Birthday!
by Soul of Draken
Summary: Heather receives an eerie phone call from someone who claims it's her birthday. Taken right from Silent Hill 3 with added detail. Rated T for scary themes. R&R!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Silent Hill franchise.

**Author's Notes: **This is a short scene taken right out of Silent Hill 3, though I did add minor material. I chose this scene from the game because it's cryptic, eerie, and one of my favorite moments in the series. I haven't looked to see if this scene was already rewritten, so sorry if this has already been done. This is just my take. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday!<strong>

Heather Mason opened the door to a locker room and quickly rushed inside, slamming the door behind her and breathing heavily as she stood against it. She didn't bother to check if the room was safe before entering, but it had to be better than that narrow corridor. She didn't want to think about it.

Heather was in a hospital, or rather, a hospital that would fit nicely in a warm place, such as Hell. You see, the walls appeared as if they were aged with petty damage, but it was hard to notice since they were completely soaked in blood. The floor itself was actually a large metal grating, and it, too, was covered in blood. Beneath the metal grating was… nothing, just complete darkness. There was no ground whatsoever. The floor and walls were like this in every room of the hospital. Heather didn't think she was in a nightmare anymore, she thought she might actually be **dead**.

The faint sound of a ringing phone in the room made Heather jump a little and she immediately put her thoughts to rest, at least for now. The phone continued to ring but it was nowhere in sight. She blinked, realizing that the ringing was coming from inside one of the few blood-soaked lockers straight ahead.

Heather slowly walked up to the lockers and took a small breath as she gradually opened the locker door. Instead of finding an ordinary house phone inside (or something else…) there was a pay phone leaned on it's side. Heather bit her lip gently, feeling a little frightened. The pay phone wasn't connected to any sort of power.

Heather slowly reached for the phone as it rang again. Who, or **what**, was on the other end? She grabbed the handle and took it off the hook, and gulped. Just as slowly, she brought the phone to her ears and her heart began to beat faster. She was too afraid to say anything on the phone, so she just listened. There was the sound of faint breath, then…

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear… oh, I forgot your name!"

Heather felt a little less terrified as confusion took over. The slightly high-pitched eerie singing came from an unknown man. She could tell that he was confused also, or so she thought. Heather then decided that it was probably safe to reply.

"Who are you?" She replied in a stern, yet nervous voice.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." The man responded politely, then continued singing; "Happy birthday dear Whoareyou! Happy birthday to you!"

Heather acknowledged that this man was probably crazy. In this nightmarish world, she knew it couldn't have been an ordinary person. It could've been…

"Happy 31st Birthday!" The man uttered, still seemingly polite.

"Is this Leonard?" Heather responded, breathing out loud a bit. She really hoped it wasn't him.

"That's the murderer's name, not _my _name." The man replied. "I'm not your beloved Stanley either. He's… underground now. His new name is 'Number 7'." The man then let out a quiet, but very creepy laugh that made Heather feel very nervous.

"But don't worry about that now…" The man continued, still polite. "It's time to celebrate your birthday!"

Even though she was scared, Heather replied calmly; "Y-You've got me mistaken for someone else, today's not my…"

"I'm not mistaken!" The man interrupted, raising his voice. "Today **is **your 24th Birthday!"

After a short breath, the man continued more calmly. "I have… a present for you. Which do you prefer? To give pain or to receive it? You can have the one… you hate the most." Then came the eerie laughter again, but this time it was louder.

"Happy birthday to you!" The man uttered once again before hanging up.

Heather heard the phone beep continuously and felt confused once again. That was the most bizarre phone call she ever had.

"But you're wrong… it's not my birthday." She said gently as she hung up the phone.


End file.
